Silent Hill 5
by CorpseBrideEmily
Summary: Alice loves her two way radio, even the morse code option, but when she picks up a message that happens to peek her interest, it takes her into a town's, and her own, history much deeper than she would have liked. Rated T for now. will update soon!


_Disclaimer: Sadly I don'y own dear old Silent hill, but Konami does!_

_CBE: Well my first real SH Fanfic. Hope you all enjoi. BTW I write these to one song and one song only from SH1-4 Soundtrack…actually a song for each chapter…it helps…believe me! So credit to Akira Yamaoka for the music Enjoi!_

Alice sat on her special beanie bag. It was a dark blue, shining with a thousand flat, soft sequins and extra squishy upon her request. It was placed near a low Japanese style table. Her stepfather had bought it for her at a Flea market some years ago. It was a simple cherry wood with Apple blossoms painted on the sides. It came with those cute tatami mats she had seen in movies but she saved those for her sleepovers when her friends were telling scary stories. The texture was perfect for that because it was still unfamiliar to all of them, even though they had all sat on them countless times in the past. Upon the table though was her most prized possession, something she only took out when her privacy was confirmed for hours. The old accessories that had accompanied it from her trip to an old shop that had died down years ago caressed her head. It was an old Morse code/ two-way radio. She had absolutely no clue what era it was from, but she picked up a ton of transmissions, some military, others from simple walkie-talkies. The Morse code never worked, as no one ever morsed anymore. Her cell-phone was safly secured in her back pocket for incoming calls. She found a simple way to tell if someone called…her butt vibrated.

That night had been bland. There were almost no transitions and the ones she picked up were very boring. Alice decided to go get a drink of pop from the fridge. She stood with little patience and forgot about her headphones and was pulled back with a small squeak. Her finger hit the switch and she was set to Morse channels instead. Her mind went into auto as the small beeps and dashes filled her head. She took a pencil and paper and subconsciously wrote down what she heard. It was all in her head from simple memory. As a child she had bought this thing and learned Morse in days just so that she could use it. Now she was finally using the Morse, and it poured from her like water. She wasn't thinking about what she wrote, she just…wrote…

Her butt vibrated just as she finished and she finally answered. A slightly muffled, " This is your ass speaking! How may I be of service?" came through the earpiece. Alice gave out a small laugh. All her friends knew that when it took that long to answer, she had her phone in her pocket and was busy. Her friends also had unique ways of answering when she finally picked up. This particular greeting belonged to her friend Gwyneth, and she laughed as hard as it was, as that greeting tickled her funny bone well.

"Hey Gwyneth!" she laughed back. Her face was turning red, her slightly chubby cheeks hurting from the prolonged hard smile. She had always been somewhat chubby. Her 'german-polac' decendence as her grandma gave for an excuse. The fat sat well on her body, unlike a lot of the other girls in school. She looked like a chubby version of those preps that walked the hall, of coarse with more envy from them as she had much bigger boobs and drew unwanted attention from a lot of the seniors and juniors.

"Wazzup my Alice. Ten feet tall again?" she joked. Her voice was differently over the phone. Less…spunky almost.

"Funny…" Alice answered sarcastically. That joke had been going around her fiends since they had discovered the phrase, or lyric as it really was. Everyone in her group had some sort of music reference that was meant to be used at different times for whatever that person was doing.

"You seemed preoccupied. Your Morse tapping again!" Gwyneth laughed on her end.

"Yeah, can I call you later?" she asked looking at her special object.

"Of coarse!" Her friend reassured and hung up.

Alice flipped her phone shut and stared at her table. She looked at her note and read it, her eyes quickly filling with confusion.

I'm waiting for you 

_Here right here_

_I can't stand it any longer_

_Was what that Wolfe man true?_

_Are you my twin…?_

_SilentHill?_

Alice held the paper up and cursed herself. Her curiosity was getting the best of her and she plopped down in her old office chair from when her last stepmother worked at home. She tapped her keyboard and her screen lit up with a comforting familiarance. She smiled and downsized her little Photoshop project. "I love my Mac" was scribbled in sharpie on the top border of her screen. Luka had done that. She loved Luka for it; he was always being funny… and cute. She brought up her Internet browser and googled Silent Hill and opened the first page. It was from the town's own historical society, a promising find in her own mind. She browsed it over, got addresses, and planned her day. She would play hooky, bike there, as it wasn't very far she found, and screw around searching for clues. She didn't even call her friends back. She performed the nightly ritual and went to sleep, her mind in a flutter, her soul at unease.

_CBE: Bout half way through I got bored of the same SH song over and over and over…so I listened to DDR and Naruto music XD. Hope you liked!_


End file.
